Childish Fear
by kswan88
Summary: Sebastian help Ciel overcome his fears and true feelings come to the surface


Childish Fears

Sweat trickled down ivory cheeks and fell into navy locks, soaking the linen pillow case underneath the boy. Frail hands clenched sheets until knuckles were white.

"Ahhhh"!

Another nightmare had jolted the boy awake. No sleep found the boy past the point of an hour.

"Master!" shouted Sebastian as he burst through the door.

"Are you alright"?

The boy looked up to him with tears in his eyes and a scowl on his quivering lips

"When will the end? Night after night I see the same things, the men bounding me, the women closing me in a cage staring and laughing, the sear of the mark….he rubbed his side as he let his voice trail off.

"I am quite tired of these trivial fears, I am tired of be suppressed by these fears that I won't ever be able to overcome! "

"Master"…. Sebastian ran his long fingers through the boys hair trying to soothe him

"NO!" shouted the boy covered in tears " You were supposed to fix this, you were supposed to make this all go away! Why haven't you? Why? All of this is tormenting me!"

"I am contractually bound to help you find who did this to you, and protect you as your butler, there is nothing stated about me making you feel better"

Sebastian looked away as he spoke the lies through lips, knowing all he wanted to do was comfort the frightened boy in front of him.

Ciel stood up from the bed and wiped his face with his sleeve and spoke to his butler

"I wish for a bath, I am sweaty"

Sebastian nodded and followed the boy to the bathroom to draw his bath

He bent down to start the bath, mixing rose petals and milk just as the master liked it.

As he was lowered over the tub he felt a blanket of warmth against his back

"Master"?

Silence followed by a tighter squeeze from frail arms

The butler stopped the flow of water and turned to face his master

The boys face was the brightest shade of pink and his eyes were lidded as he stood before the demon

"Is there something I can help you with"

Ciel stood in silence taking in the man before him.

"Young master please speak to me, are you alright"?

Sebastian's face now plastered with concern which Ciel could sense, he raised his hand to the jaw of the demon and parted his lips

" All my life I have been bound by the life my parents left behind, all of the pain, all of the work that takes a toll on me, never knowing where to go for comfort or release."

Sebastian placed his hand over the one on his face, as the boy continued to speak

" I knew what our contract meant from the time that we bonded. I never knew that I would grow to be comforted by your presence" the boy mumbled on. Sweaty palms ensued and Sebastian sensed the nervousness in the boy and he smiled…

"Ciel"…

He pulled the boy into his strong arms and pulled him close

"What are you trying to tell me"?

The boy looked up into crimson eyes and saw the demon smiling…

"You already know, I can tell by the look in your eyes"…

"If you know that I already know then why not just tell me, it will mean more than me just assuming will it not?

"You bloody fool"….

Sebastian pulled the boy closer and squeezed him tighter, eagerness in his eyes. For Ciel did not know that he was waiting for the master to tell him first to give him his response.

The boy let out a long heated breath, but his lips spat out something unexpected

"Undress me Sebastian"

"Master"? questioned the butler

"Remove my clothing, like you always do"

Sebastian began to unbutton the nightshirt the boy was wearing letting it fall to the floor. The boy stepped out of the shirt that had puddled at his feet. He latched on to a kneeling Sebastian and buried his nose into his neck. He smelled of cinnamon and roses….intoxicating to the young boy

Sebastian lifted his master into the tub and began to bath him as he always did

"Get in" whispered Ciel as Sebastian ran a cloth up his thighs

Sebastian need no other order, he removed his clothes and climbed into the warm water. Ciel instantly climbed into Sebastian's lap, facing away from him

"Wash me please" Ciel curved his spine and rested the back of his head on the butlers shoulder. His navy hair tickling the demon.

Large hands massaged soap onto a small frame, feeling every bump of the boys ribs and every curve of his body

Ciel pushed into the touch, slightly moaning as his lips parted when his ass backed into Sebastian's hardening length. Suddenly he felt the water slosh around him and the man beneath him was gone. He looked around him and found Sebastian wrapped in a towel standing there with a warm one for him.

"Stand up Ciel"….

The boy had never heard his butler speak in this tone, a low, husky voice full of lust. Only there was a trace of something he wasn't sure of but it sounded like what he heard when he himself spoke Sebastian's name.

The young lord stood only to wrapped in the warm fluff and lifted like a bride as his head was cradled into Sebastian's chest, he reached the large bed and placed them both on it

The demon wanted to please the boy and confess his true feelings and desires but as a demon and a butler he knew the master must say it to him first.

With the servants in their quarters both the boy and the demon knew this was the time. There was no more waiting. They were alone and would not be disturbed. Ciel knew no one dare bother him without Sebastian's explicit consent anyway, but there was something different about tonight.

Ciel no longer wanted to be the sad child that everyone felt sorry for. He no longer wanted to fight the nightmares that invade him in the night and he no longer wanted to separate from his butler, his love, his Sebastian.

The boy gathered the courage and grabbed on to a sitting Sebastian's hand. He scooted closer to him and spoke

"I want to be…I want to be yours Sebastian, I love you…I'm in love with you"….Ciel's cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He just knew what he said would run his butler away forever but what he got in return was unexpected

He felt warm lips lightly brush his and then pull away

"I love you too, Ciel"

The smile that grew across the earls face was indescribable. So much was in that smile that it was hard to comprehend. Relief, satisfaction, and the feeling of being wanted made him smile and tears begin to run down his face.

Sebastian pulled the boy on to his lap and pulled him close.

"Ciel, I am so in love with you that it physically pained me whilst I waited for this day, I want to be part of you. I never not want to be by your side. You are my reason for living. I had given up and only made a contract with you out of boredom. I never thought I would grow to love someone that I thought of as a simple meal. Ciel, will you marry me"?

Ciel sat there dumbfounded by the words spilling from Sebastian's mouth, all he could do was smile, not catching the last part of the speech he was being fed. All he could think of is that Sebastian had told him he loved him….

Sebastian took Ciel's face in his hands to get his full attention

"Did you hear me"?

"Yes" purred out Ciel, running his fingers through silky raven locks

"So"?

"Yes"! Ciel spoke into the neck of Sebastian, inhaling his scent

"You will marry me"?

"Anything you want, I just want to be with you"….

Sebastian smiled for he knew that Ciel was so in love with him that anything would go and the boy was now to be his bride, then he felt it. His masters lips on his…

The two started a dance that neither wanted to end…

Hands tangled into hair as throats swallowed the saliva the two shared, neither refusing to let the other go, but both of them wanting to go further.

Sebastian felt himself growing against the boy and he felt Ciel's tension grow as well.

He lifted the lord and laid him back on the bed, in the process he let his towel fall, revealing all to the young master below him.

Ciel moaned as he felt the hard length of his love brush against his thigh as the man kissed up his stomach to his chest finally reaching his neck. He let out a small shriek as he felt Sebastian latch on.

The earl rubbed his hands up and down the back of the demon, feeling the smooth skin that always drove him insane.

Sebastian felt the hands and smiled into the neck and pulled his face up to meet Ciel's

"Are you sure this is what you want"?

"Yes"

Sebastian placed a kiss on pink lips and began to trail kisses down the boy until he reached creamy thighs.

He looked back up at the squirming lord whom was grinning ear to ear and breathing heavily.

"Are you ready"?

Silence… all the young lord could do is breath in and out and shake his head

One devilish grin from the butler and he lowered his head.

He wrapped his long fingers around Ciel's length and placed his tongue onto sinful flesh. He took the boy into his mouth and began bobbing up and down , hearing the younger beneath him moaning in pleasure.

"Sebastian, seba-as-tiian, I want to feel you in me.

"Relax for me love, and trust me"

Ciel laid his head back, took a deep breath and placed his forearm over his eyes as he felt Sebastian circle his puckered hole with his sinful fingers.

Sebastian pushed himself a little closer to the earl and placed his warm tongue on the twitching entrance. Slowly at first until Ciel got use to the sensation and then Sebastian added a finger. He felt the boy twitch and purr and breath heavier. He added another and another until he felt the earl had been stretched enough to begin taking him in.

Still slightly concerned he got up on to his knees and lowered himself to kiss his love.

They shared a heated kiss as Sebastian positioned his heavy cock at the entrance of the boy.

Ciel's breath quickened as he knew that this would hurt, but he was ready for it.

"Do it"! he urged Sebastian on, knowing he was scared of hurting him

"I'm..ready"

Sebastian kissed his forehead one last time as he pushed his thick head into the wanting boy.

Ciel cried out and dug his teeth into broad shoulders as he felt Sebastian enter him for the very first time. The smell of rust entered the boys nostrils as he tried to relax himself to the size of the man above him.

Sebastian inched his way into his love , not wanting to hurt him. He smiled as he felt the small teeth dig into his flesh.

He sped up his motions when he felt Ciel begin to fuck himself. Knowing he wanted more of it from the man.

Always one to please his master he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him up to his chest with his manhood still inside the warm cavern which was Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel moaned out as he was pleasantly surprised.

Sebastian let the boy bounce up and down on his dick as he let his head loll back and hissed out in pleasure. He rubbed his hands all over the frail frame as he heard the boy call out his name . He could feel the boy tense and he knew that he was close. So was he. He wanted to let himself release into his master as his master released himself.

"Sebastian" huffed Ciel as he tried to wrap his head around what he was feeling.

"Yes"?

"I..I…I'm going to come, I want you to come with me" he begged

"Well' snickered Sebastian "since you asked so nicely"…

The boy smacked his arm and followed it with a slight giggle. He began to grind on Sebastian faster as he felt him repeatedly hit his sweet spot.

Sweat formed on Sebastian brow as he was being worked by the sinful lord before him. He could feel himself about to release and he pulled the boy closer into his body, wanting to become one as much as possible.

He placed his lips near the shell of the boys ear and whispered

"Hold on my love"…

With that he released into Ciel as he felt Ciel tense and release on him. The two rode out the wave of pleasure until Ciel couldn't hold his own weight anymore.

Sebastian laid back on the down feather blanket as he held the boy on his chest. Never wanting to let him go.

"I love you Sebastian"

"I love you too Ciel"

Sebastian rolled the boy over on his back and placed a kiss on his head

"You must be tired, please try and rest"

He began to clean the boy up with the towel the two had dropped. He saw the boy drift off to sleep. He smiled and began to clean up the trail of clothing the two left.

"Sebastian, come to bed" chimed the sleepy earl

"Pardon"?

"Come to bed"!

Sebastian smirked and bowed his head

"Are you sure"?

"Well you are my fiancée after all, what would people think if we slept in separate rooms"?

They both snickered as Sebastian climbed into bed and wrapped the boy in his arms.

For the first time in a long time Ciel fell asleep without the fear of nightmares for he knew his knight was by his side fighting for him every step of the way.


End file.
